


Just This Once

by dramaticturnaway



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, This is just a little thing I did, since it's April 22nd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-22
Updated: 2015-04-22
Packaged: 2018-03-25 06:08:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3799738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dramaticturnaway/pseuds/dramaticturnaway
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It still hurt though, thinking of her. On the other hand, it always had. In the beginning he'd been so, so frustrated. She had been a mystery to him and would never answer any of his questions and he /hated/ not knowing.</p><p>When River turns up in conversation, Eleven begins to ponder.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just This Once

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah, it's April 22nd and I couldn't really keep the words in, cause... it's April 22nd. Don't think there needs to be another explanation, really.
> 
> This hasn't been beta'ed, so sry about any mistakes, my 1st language is not english.
> 
> Anyways, it's my first fic on AO3 - enjoy reading, I hope you like it!

"Totally married her."

Yeah, he thought, only a hint of amusement - not that he'd ever show that in this situation though. But it was kind of a funny story, wasn't it? Well, it could be at least, if one looked on the bright sides.

There had been a time where it'd been hard to say her name. Now, he was getting quite the hang of it. It still hurt though, thinking of her. On the other hand, it always had. In the beginning he'd been so, so frustrated. She had been a mystery to him and would never answer any of his questions and he _hated_ not knowing. But perhaps that was why he'd begun to like her. Not like, but _like_ like her. Under all the frustration and anger, the like had blossomed like a wild flower. He'd denied it at first of course. He had been painfully aware of it, but if he just buried it under the other feelings he contained, maybe it would be okay in the end, it'd work out.

But it didn't. Of course it didn't. River Song, the Child of the TARDIS, was able to stare into his eyes and with her own shoot right through all his defences and barricades like they were made of nothing but dust. And in the end, he'd loved her for it. Correction: he still loves her, he'll keep loving her till the last of his regenerations. He just couldn't afford to think of it too much. But some days, some blessed days like these, he was able to say her name out loud, think of their love and miss her – without feeling the world crumpling at his feet. "I'd never have made it here alive without River Song."

The Doctor made a mental note to go see her soon, just a quick visit. He’d say he was home and she’d answer by asking what time it was, he’d break her out of prison (for old times sake) and be the end of the day have her voice sooth him to sleep. It'd been April last month. Perhaps he could, perhaps he should, allow himself this pleasure, just this once.


End file.
